


Even in Death, I Will Love You.

by ipreferlemonpie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Complete, Great Poison, Hurt and Angry Alec, Immortality, M/M, Malec, Mortality, One-Shot, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferlemonpie/pseuds/ipreferlemonpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec thinks about his mortality; he will die and Magnus, after some time, will move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Death, I Will Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a something that came up while I was thinking about Alec's morality and Magnu's, well, immortality, and how I think Alec feels about dying and leaving Magnus.

"I'll always miss you, and I'll always love you."

"No, no you _won't_ ," you growl, because you knew the falsity of his words. "At some point... At some point you will stop. You will stop missing me, loving me. You will forget. You will heal. You will become you again, you will find someone else, a new lover. You will _live_.

But I won't. I will die, and in my last breath I'll think of you, I'll see your face and the memory will be as fresh as from the very first day I saw you, and... and I will hear your voice, I will feel your arms around me, your hands burning me, your lips... I will feel it all and I will still love you. Even after death, I will love you. And in my last breath I will cry at the injustice of it all. I will hate you because you will move on, while I'll be stuck in death loving you."

You look at him, and he doesn't answer, of course he wouldn't. He knew there was truth in your words. "And the thought of not having you, of you not being mine... it pains me more than any other wound I ever got. More than knowing I never would have had him... because I have you, you are mine and I am yours, but when I die... When I die, you won't be mine anymore and I'll still be yours... I'll _still_ be yours! You will have me forever, even in death, and I will lose you."

And that's when the severity of your words really reach your brain, when they really reach _you_. He will forget you, yet you would never forget him. He might be the cure, but he also was the _great poison_ that was killing you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, note that English is not my mother tongue, read and review if possible. :)


End file.
